


New Years Eve Party

by MaliciaStarling



Series: How We Fell in Love [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Eve, eventually going to be the four of them, working up to polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliciaStarling/pseuds/MaliciaStarling
Summary: Finn and Rey's first NYE party.   Written for swfhpoc & fansofcolor 2nd Annual Star Wars PoC Positivity project.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Rose Tico
Series: How We Fell in Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589050
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	New Years Eve Party

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me it ends in To be continued.

**Poe**

“Guess what we’re doing tonight?” Poe asked as he sat down across from Finn at the game table to eat.

“Another mission?” Finn said groggily.

“Gonna throw a party for New Years Eve and you’re coming so you need to get ice and liquor from the locals!”

“I’ve never been to a New Years Eve party,” mumbled Finn. “What do you do? I’ve never even been to a party.”

“Well you have to bring lip balm.” Poe said as he took out a little tube and put some on looking pointedly at Finn. He was a master at not blushing when he flirted so Finn was the first to turn away. Poe smiled to himself. “And then you kiss the closest person to you when the clock hits at midnight.”

One way or another they were going to solve all this sexual tension between the four of them. Like sure Finn and Poe practically lived together on those reconnaissance trips they were always taking but Poe couldn’t get Finn to actually take the initiative to step up and kiss him. And he didn’t want to kiss someone like Finn who was so new to relationships first. Finn had told him after Rose kissed him that he didn’t know what it meant to have a relationship. That since he’d grown up without parents and none of the Stormtroopers really had experience with relationships he wasn’t sure what it meant to have a girlfriend. They didn’t even have entertainment feeds back in the First Order all they did was clean and train. Like Finn didn’t seem to be a virgin given that hookups were a thing back in the First order. They just weren’t allowed to like get married and if an officer found out anyone was exclusive they’d usually be split up and sent to a different post. The First Order wanted them just sexually active enough to breed them but not making any sort of emotional connection. Poe was glad that Finn had told them all of this but he also wanted to ease Finn into a relationship from a friendship.

**Finn**

They had only been working for like a year together. Ever since Finn had saved Poe from that destroyer there’d been a bond between them. Finn was worried that Poe seemed like the type of guy that wanted romance and he just didn’t know how to do that.

Later back at the base Finn started wondering who he should kiss. Instinctively he wanted to kiss Poe, Rey or Rose but those were the only three on the whole base he wanted to kiss. He thought that Rose was a safe bet. And he did want to kiss her too because of the way she considered him a hero for leaving the First Order and she was so pretty. He really admired her humility she was such a hard worker and great engineer she really should be more conceited with all that she could do but she wasn't.

Although he was pretty sure she didn’t remember kissing him. She never said anything about it. When he finally managed to say thank you for saving him when she woke up from that concussion she claimed to not remember doing it. Which considering how little self-confidence Finn had made him feel ten inches tall. She’d saved him and kissed him but couldn’t remember doing either. That pained him thinking that the one person willing to kiss him had to go through a crash to want to kiss him.

Finn missed the barracks of the First Order. But just the barracks and the camaraderie. Where they didn’t talk about relationships they just found each other in the dark fumbling for closeness and whispering to each other not to make noise. There he knew how to function.

It seemed like the Rebellion had little to celebrate and Poe was just trying to bring up morale. Which made sense because their numbers were low after the harrowing journey to Crait and the battle that ensued. Ever since they’d been trying to gain more recruits. Although funding was not hard to find General Leia had her connections in the galaxy.

**Rey**

She was returning from her training in the jungle, she spotted Finn and wondered what it would be like to kiss him. Lately when she wasn’t training she was wondering what it would be like to kiss her closest friends. She knew Jedi weren’t supposed to have relationships because Leia had said the old Jedi Order hadn’t approved of marriage but then Leia had also said that didn’t matter anymore. She saw Finn walking and adjusted her course to intercept him. She couldn’t help staring at his full lips. They’d probably be soft unlike her one previous kiss a girl with smaller lips than her.

“There’s going to be a New Year’s party tonight.” He said without preamble.

“A New Year’s party why?”

“Because it’s the galactic New Year at midnight.”

“Ok but like we still don’t have anything to celebrate,” said Rey. “And won’t a party cost credits?”

“Poe’s the one planning it and he told me to go buy ice and liquor from the locals. Do you wanna come?”

“I shouldn’t Leia wants me to run the course once more before sunset. She just let me come back from training to eat something.”

“There’s one more thing,” Finn said not looking at her but around at everyone else to make sure no one was listening. “We have to kiss people at midnight.”

“What? Why?” Rey asked surpriise and shock evident in her tone.

“I don’t know! But Poe was really nonchalant about it like he does it every year!”

“That’s a strange ritual.” Mumbled Rey. “Anyways take Rose to buy that stuff I’m sure she needs a break.”

Rey couldn’t help staring at Finn’s lips and made herself turn away. What if he didn’t want to kiss her? She thought maybe there was something between Poe and Finn, the way they spent so much time together.

Then there was Rose. She’d kissed Finn, Rey knew this because she’d seen Finn’s thoughts. Nothing had come of it they weren’t together and so maybe kissing didn’t have to mean anything. Maybe they could kiss everyone trying it out and seeing how it felt with enough liquor maybe no one would be able to tell she had such little experience in that department. The problem was not that Rey was afraid of kissing really more that she was worried it would change the way things were with her closest friends.

**Rose**

“Finn just the guy I wanted to see! How’s the Falcon holding up?” Rose said looking down from the X-wing she was fixing. “Now that you and Poe are back I need to look at it before you guys head out again.”

“Ah I did notice a few things but they can wait until later. Hey you wanna take a break with me and run some errands in town?”

“Sure,” she said and made her way down the ladder. “I need to get some parts anyways.”

As they got into the speeder Rose checked a pad and looked over her notes making a list of what she needed in town.

Finn coughed and cleared his throat. “I was wondering if you’d ever been to a New Year’s Eve party before?”

“Yeah lots,” she didn’t say she’d been to most of them with Paige. This would be the first one without her. She blinked away tears at the thought hoping Finn wouldn't notice and just asked, “Why you never been?”

“No, I um, never. What are they like?” He asked.

“Well they’re fun even if they don’t mean anything a galactic year has no bearing on this planet’s trips around their sun.” Rose said not paying much attention to him but on the list she’d made from her notes.

“Poe told me to get ice and liquor, so will people be getting drunk?” He asked ignoring her comment.

Rose looked up, “Well the trick is to get tipsy, not drunk before the clock hits midnight. You don’t want to be blackout drunk and not remember the stroke of midnight the next day. There’s lots of kissing and hugging and we’ll probably get the droids to take holos of the evening so we can see everyone being happy.”

“Kissing? Like what kind of kissing?” Finn asked her nonchalantly.

“You’ve kissed before right?” she asked looking up at him a bit worried.

“Well a little, but when I was a Stormtrooper we weren’t allowed parties just you know kissing in the barracks at night.”

“Well you’re supposed to kiss everyone at midnight on my planet, family kisses on the cheek, everyone else on the lips but some people only kiss their significant other.”

She could feel herself blushing and pretended to still be on her pad when she was in fact done, she'd had dreams of kissing Finn on Crait but quickly thought about her sister again.

**Finn**

Finn tried to reach out with his mind to see if Rose remembered kissing him but all he could make out was memories of parties with her sister. He had been training with Leia whenever she wasn’t training Rey secretly because he didn’t want to show anyone he was Force sensitive until he could do bigger things than hold up a few rocks and guide them to his hand. But sensing others’ thoughts? He hardly needed to try to do that. Their thoughts came to him and he knew it was probably not a nice thing to be poking into others’ minds but he wasn’t sure about approaching Leia about how to stop.

Right now for example would be the best time to see if Rose remembered kissing him but all she could think of was the parties she and Paige had gone to. He felt like an intruder and was grateful when they reached town.

“You don’t have to worry about the party,” she said finally looking at him.

“I don’t?”

“Sure I’ll help you pick the liquor. My sister always said I was a good bartender.”

They went to the different shops asking for samples of the alcohol and tasting them together with carbonated drinks or different local juices.

Finn couldn't help looking at Rose’s mouth and remembering the time that she kissed him. Wondering if he could be kissing her tonight. What she’d said about having a significant other none of the four of them had one. Lots of other people on the base had significant others back home or even at the base. Did that mean they’d be the only ones kissing?

**Rose**

Rey might not be the last one on the base that knew about Finn training with Leia most people suspected that's what Finn and Leia were doing in the early morning. Rose had actually spied them training when Rey was still asleep or in the sparring with her sword fighting skills against the master at arms. She knew there was a good chance Finn could sense her thoughts and had deliberately kept thinking of Paige even though it hurt. She longed to have Finn kiss her back. Rose probably wouldn’t get to pick who to kiss just whoever happened to be next to her. While she shopped for parts and Finn tracked down ice she wondered what it would be like to kiss Poe, Finn or Rey. Poe was handsome and charming but he was also her superior officer. Rey, although practically a Jedi already, was less intimidating because they were close in age.

Still Rose knew that kissing Poe would be good, Rey was probably a tossup even though she had an intense crush on her Rose knew that Rey had raised herself on a desert planet and she probably hadn’t much practice.

That’s when it dawned on Rose. She could kiss all of them tonight she didn't have to kiss just one. She’d have to make sure to set a drone droid to record the party she would want a reminder of tonight.

11:00

The party was in full swing everyone was at least on their second drink. As far as Finn could tell with his newly acquired lip balm (unfortunately he hadn’t known it was tasted fruity and so he kept licking it) but he felt panicky. He was nervous and he tried Leia’s relaxing technique’s to get in touch with the Force but all that did was increase his awareness that everyone else was already relaxed and picturing who they wanted to kiss. Lots of people wanted to kiss Poe and Rey, many apparently knew that Rose had kissed Finn and considered them a couple. Which baffled Finn because how could everyone know think this and not tell Rose about it? It was so frustrating because on their sampling tour Rose had gotten this really red fruit drink on her lips and inadvertently smeared it and they had stayed red for the rest of the trip. He hadn’t been able to stop himself from sneaking looks at her red as berries mouth. It made him want another kiss tonight despite how terrified he was of kissing her and have her potentially forget again.

**Rey**

Rey was staring at Rose’s red lips as the shorter girl drank the fruity alcoholic drink. Rey had already served herself the same drink but she hesitated to drink it lest her lips get red too she was a bit worried it would make her feel self-conscious.

“Are you going to drink that?” Rose asked Rey breaking her thoughts about wanting to kiss the shorter girl. “It’s really good its my third today.”

“Oh yeah ok I’m just not that familiar with alcohol. What if I get sick tomorrow? Or I can’t train?” Rey worried just now coming up with legitimate reasons why she shouldn't indulge.

“Well I don’t know about Jedi training but General Leia is drinking too.” Rose motioned up to the General who was deep in conversation with Poe but both had a drink in their hands.

“Well if she’s drinking too I guess it’ll be fine.” Rey said and finally took a sip. At first it was fruity but then it burned her throat making her cough.

“Maybe it’s too strong for you we can add more juice.” Rose said concerned with Rey’s reddened face reaching over for the juice to make Rey's drink more tolerable.

“No! It’s fine it just took me by surprise it’s really strong.” Rey said accepting the added juice in her drink and taking the water Rose pressed into her other hand.

“For hydration make sure to drink one water for every two alcoholic drinks." Rey nodded and drank some water. "So how’s training going?” Rose asked her.

"Difficult I can’t seem to master my emotions.” Rey said taking another sip. “Master Leia says I’m strong but that I rely too much on emotion to achieve my objectives.”

“Hmm.” Rose said thinking about it.

“I wish…” Rey’s voice trailed off and she caught sight of General Leia retiring for the night. Poe was walking her to the rooms but he’d be back. She remembered the General this morning say that Rey had to enjoy herself tonight. That celebrations were few and far between that they had to make the most of them. Rey took another drink of the strong concoction it still burned going down but this time it was more pleasurable.

“What do you wish?” Asked Rose softly.

“Oh just you know, that I was used to parties. I’d been to a few festivals on Jakku but they always required credits and I never had enough to stay very long plus I lived so far that it wasn’t worth the trip later on.”

“My sister Paige used to say about New Year’s Eve parties that as long as you could remember the good kisses in the morning it was a good party. And if the kisses are terrible just drink some more so you won’t remember them in the morning.” Rose said laughing but wiping tears away from her eyes.

“I’m sorry Rose.”

“It’s ok, she would have loved to see so many people joining us after Crait. Even though we need more people to win she would have been proud to see so many here tonight.”

Rey had the sudden urge to kiss Rose’s tears away. Tucking away the water in her pocket she gently, with her freed hand squeezed Rose’s hand.  
“Thanks Rey.” Rose squeezed back and held her hand for a bit.

11:30 **Poe**

 ** ******  
Finn was nowhere to be found after talking with Leia about the plans for recruitment to the cause Poe had started looking for the younger man and couldn’t find him anywhere. It occurred to him that Finn might be avoiding the party altogether. He headed over to the Falcon with two drinks and found Finn feigning sleep in the Falcon.

“I know you’re not asleep Finn, you snore when you actually sleep.”

“Whaddya talking about? I did my job and brought the stuff I’m tired you know I have to wake up early.”

Finn pulled the covers over his head.

“Get your butt out to this party or else.” threatened Poe.

“I don’t wanna.” Finn said and rolled over.

“Are you nervous about kissing people?” Poe said and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“How did you know?” mumbled Finn.

“Because you looked pretty freaked out when I mentioned it this morning.”

“I’ve never really kissed people that weren’t Stormtroopers. What if I’m not good?” he couldn't very well admit that Rose had kissed him and then not spoken of it ever. If Poe didn't know he wasn't about to tell him.

“You were good enough for the Stormtroopers you’re good enough for us.” Poe said downing his drink.

“I mean it Poe I’m not going out there.” Finn said.

“Is it the alcohol? It can’t be the alcohol I’ve not gotten you that drunk that you’ve sworn off alcohol forever. So if it’s the kissing you can set your mind at ease, if you were no good at kissing you could just ask me to practice with you.” He said setting down Finn’s drink.

“You’d help me practice?” Finn said turning back around.

“Of course, we don’t want you kissing First Order style forever.” Poe grinned down at Finn. “Come on sit up let’s practice.”

“You’ll tell me what I’m doing wrong?” Finn said checking as he sat up.

“Absolutely I promise,” Poe said handing Finn his drink. “Now for some liquid courage.”

“Thanks,” Finn said and drank slowly. Trying not to stare at Poe’s lips and eyes, or the way his curls fell forward.

“Ok we don’t have much time. So I’m going to kiss you first and you try to kiss me the same way ok?”

Poe and Finn were sitting on the bed less than a foot between their lips. “I’ll come ninety percent you come the other ten.”

“Ok,” Finn replied.

11:45 **Finn**

Poe came closer and Finn met him just like Poe had said. When their lips touched Finn was reminded of the kiss between him and Rose. It was an innocent closemouthed kiss featherlight and gentle. Nothing to it. They broke apart.

“See? Nothing to it.” Poe said smiling. “You’ve got this. Now let’s go.”

“Hold on,” Finn wanted more. He leaned forward and took Poe by surprise. This kiss was urgent but hesitant, Finn parted his lips and took in Poe’s lower lip into his mouth gently but let it go again. Poe could sense Finn pulling back so grabbed him by neck and held him there, opening his mouth again and gently with his tongue coaxed into Finn’s mouth. Finn groaned. 

Finn wrapped an arm around Poe’s waist and brought the other one up to his face. He let himself taste the alcohol on Poe’s tongue and just reveled in it loving the feel of Poe’s hand holding his neck. He broke the kiss and kissed his way down Poe’s neck to his pulse point.

“Whoa ok no hickeys.” Poe said laughing and gasping. “We don’t wear helmets people would see it.”

“Do you want one where they can’t see it?” Finn said, voice husky.

“Um not right now but hold that thought. Why exactly haven’t we been doing this before?” Poe said. 

“Because you’re my commanding officer?” Finn said quietly.

“Not a good excuse.” Poe dove in for another kiss to capture Finn’s mouth before they had to leave. The kiss was slow and they tasted each other again. “We’ll get back to this I want you to go kiss other people first.” 

“Why?” Finn said a little disheartened that the kiss hadn’t meant as much to Poe as it had meant to him.

“So I can think about it in bed.” Poe slapped his ass as Finn stood up. They left the ship shoulder to shoulder.

11:55 **Rose**

Rey and Rose were deep into their fourth cups now. The good thing was that this round was not as strong as the first three.

She checked the clock and saw there was only five minutes left. Rey and Rose had been talking about fixing ships for the past fifty-five minutes and now they seemed to have exhausted that topic Rey’s lips were becoming like a finish line at the end of a race. Rose knew she’d get there but she wondered if she was up for it. Plus she wondered if Rey would even remember tomorrow. 

She wondered if she even wanted kiss Finn anymore. Then thought about it. Yes she did want to kiss Finn again but wished it didn’t mean they couldn’t be with other people. And for the first time she could imagine herself in bed with more than one person at a time. The idea of which had scared her before but now seemed like a goal she should have had all along

Rey gasped and started giggling. Rose was about to ask her what she was giggling about when the countdown started.

“Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, One!!! Happy New Year!!!” Everyone chanted and then yelled into the night sky.

Rey grabbed Rose’s face and met her in a crushing kiss. Rose was reeling from the kiss but still managed to kiss back. They both tasted of fruity alcohol and could barely stand up straight from laughing.

“Why are you laughing?” Rose asked worried about the answer.

“I read your thoughts I want to be with Finn and Poe too. I think we should tell them.” Rey said breathlessly. Rey kissed Rose again.

“What about Poe? I thought they were together?” Rose said after the kiss.

“Well if they are together we can ask them to join us. You taste delicious.” Rey said as she went in for another kiss.

“Join you for what?” Poe asked as he and Finn walked up fingers entwined.

To Be Continued


End file.
